Kiss Me Again
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Kakashi and his close friend are at a wedding and a kiss becomes so much more. KakashiXOC. Sorry the summary sucks its really late.


Kiss Me Again

(You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This)

Kakashi X OC

Kakashi sighed he hated these formal events but it wasn't everyday that a princess, or ninja equivalent, got married. Temari was finally marrying Shikamaru, they had been paired together by both Gaara and Tsunade. It was a pairing that both villages saw coming from a mile away, both ninja had obvious chemistry together. Gaara wasn't the most emotional or talkative but he had welcomed Shikamaru in his own way.

The wedding was held in the Hidden Sand village and Kakashi had been forced to go, he looked around at all of the people gathered. He had a feeling that some of them were in the same boat as him and didn't want to be anywhere near this many other people. He noticed a beautiful young woman standing against the wall watching all the people dancing on the floor, she was familiar beyond belief.

Arame Hyuuga stood looking out at the happy couples and friends all dancing, the bride and groom were happily dancing in the middle of the floor. She sighed, she really wished she had of thought to try and find a date for this stupid event but she was here alone. She smiled when she saw a familiar shinobi walking over to her. She had been a close friend of Kakashi Hatake for nearly 4 years now, she trained with him and Gai often. She even managed to beat both of them in some of the events they took part in.

"Well hello there beautiful." Kakashi drawled as he moved to stand beside her.

"Hey yourself handsome." Arame replied smiling happily at him. She had to admit in a suit he looked beyond handsome.

"So enjoying the dancing couples?" He asked.

"Yes but I'd like to be out there dancing myself." She replied.

"Next slow song to come on why don't we share a dance?" He asked cheekily knowing she wouldn't refuse. Sure enough she agreed that would be a fabulous idea.

Soon enough a slow song came on and Kakashi took Arame's hand and led her out onto the dancefloor to share the song together. Many people watched them go out onto the dancefloor and smiled, they all thought they made a lovely pair even though they weren't together.

Arame held onto Kakashi as they danced, they moved in sync long ago having memorized how the other moved. Arame kissed Kakashi softly as they danced and everyone talked about how they looked perfect together and how they couldn't wait for the wedding. Kakashi stared down at Arame, he felt so drawn to her tonight, like he could easily let her into his chaotic world.

'_I could so easily let her in and just share my bad days with her. She would understand, she would get it and be able to help me cope. We could make a happy life together maybe even settle down like Asuma and Kurenai….. How beautiful her children would be._' Kakashi thought as they danced through to a second slow song.

When someone tried to cut in and dance with him he declined and continued to dance with his preferred partner, he whispered to Arame about his day and how he felt at this wedding as he held her close. It was almost impossible to tell that they were just friends right now with how they were dancing but at the moment they were just friends. Kakashi found himself wishing it was otherwise, damn her and that kiss, it was playing havoc with his brain.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her and her arms tightened a little, she couldn't deny that she had some lingering feelings for the infamous copy-nin as well but she was always so confused about them. She had no idea why but she kissed him again as they danced and soon the kiss dissolved into something more passionate and loving.

Kakashi pulled back and stared into her eyes seeing all the confused emotions in her eyes, he knew them so well. "I would never hold it against you if it didn't work out." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship for something that might be nothing more than a fling… You're my closest and dearest friend Kakashi." Arame said.

Shikamaru and Temari walked over and forced the couple to break up each taking one for a dance partner. Temari began to give Kakashi some advice about women while Shikamaru listened to Arame rant about all the reasons why it wouldn't work between them. "Who is to say that he wouldn't be the best thing in your life?" He asked Arame.

Arame sputtered she had no answer for that question because she had no clue if he would be the best thing in her life or not. She cared for him deeply but she wasn't sure that things would work out if they did get together. Suddenly she felt like running back to Kakashi's embrace where she felt safe and wasn't forced to think about things like this. "I'm scared Shikamaru," Arame finally said.

"I was scared when I first asked Temari if she would go out with me, and I was even more scared when I asked her to marry me. Fear is something that comes from true love, if you don't fear losing them or what could happen when you're with them then I don't think it's real love." Shikamaru said softly.

"Maybe you are right Shikamaru maybe I do need to just give it a shot and see how it goes." She said smiling softly.

"Looks like Shikamaru worked his magic and helped Arame, now let me help you Kakashi. If you never outright ask her she will never know if you're just joking or alluding to things. You have a habit of hiding how you really feel but if you love her then it could make your life worth living. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to share the long days with?" Temari asked Kakashi.

"I would enjoy that but I'm not sure that she will accept…. I'm afraid to ask her and have her reject me outright and then avoid me because things become awkward." Kakashi said softly.

"Ever think that she might be just as scared as you are?" Temari asked smirking when she saw his eyes widen. "Guess not, well just try to remember she may be feeling the same and be just as scared." Temari said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her outright and alluding to things hasn't made me very happy yet. Worse comes to worse things are awkward for a few weeks right?" Kakashi asked looking for some reassurance.

"Agreed, besides I was terrified when Shikamaru and I started dating…. I nearly said no but I saw how nervous he was so I gave him a chance and now here we are married and about to start our life together." Temari said smiling.

At the end of the song Kakashi and Arame met up again and decided to go to the bar and get a drink together. Kakashi paid for her drink and they went to sit at one of the many tables scattered around the room, they were totally alone in this corner of the room. "Can we talk for a moment Arame?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Sure Kakashi you know you can always talk to me about anything." Arame said smiling at him over her champagne.

"I… I would like to formally ask you to be my date for the evening." Kakashi said feeling nervous and shy as hell. He knew he was blushing and thanked his mask for covering his face.

"Isn't it a little late to be doing that?" Arame asked blushing faintly.

"I suppose but nevertheless I would like you to be my date tonight, and at the next wedding and the next one." Kakashi said softly staring into her eyes.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Kakashi?" Arame asked eyes widening as she turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes Arame that is exactly what I am asking you." Kakashi said.

Arame smiled and kissed him again, they finished their drinks and went out for the last slow song of the night. She was held close to his body and they danced like they were soul mates, two halves of the same whole. They spent the night dancing until the only ones left were them and there was no music playing, Kakashi took her hand and finally led her home to the inn they were staying at for the night.

Once on the doorstep to her inn room they kissed and he held her close, he didn't want to leave her. Arame blushed as she invited him to stay with her, she didn't know what the night might hold but she wouldn't risk never knowing.

Kakashi agreed to join her for the night and they slowly slipped inside her room the door closing behind them…..

AN: well this was fun, wrote this in a couple of hours and it was based off the song You shouldn't kiss me like that by Toby Keith. If the name under the title wasn't a giveaway, I hope that you all liked it though. It's going to have a couple of chapters probably, nothing too long sorta just this and then what happens afterwards. Might be 3 chapters but I'm not sure yet, I rarely do chaptered fics because I can never stay with them long enough to finish the story. For readers of For Your Fayth, I am working on the next chapter of that. For readers of Curses of My Father, I am about halfway done that chapter.


End file.
